La Angel de la Muerte
by Chica Lunatica
Summary: Viendose convertida en una asesina de sangre fria. Mostrando con sus actos la fuerza que ambos bandos, los muggle y los magicos, tienen. En vez de estar del lado bueno, se mantiene neutral.


**Hola!!**

**Este fic lo tenia casi escrito entero desde hace mucho tiempo,  
la idea fue de una amiga, pero yo termine escribiendolo asi que,  
es trabajo de dos  
Espero que les guste y lo disfruten..**

**Besos**

**Advertencia:  
-Escenas de sexo explícito.  
-OoC**

**Disclaimer: Personajes de J. y todo lo que tenga similitud a su novela.**

_¿Puedes creer, que con un simple acontecimiento en tu vida, esta puede dar un giro de 360 grados?_

_Tal como uno en el que tus padres mueren, tu vida cae en manos de una persona totalmente fría de corazón que te obliga a hacer cosas de las que jamás pensaste ser capaz, y una de ellas es dar la muerte. _

_Todas las metas que te trazaste en tu vida, van perdiendo sentido, y el sentimiento de venganza te hace más fuerte. Le niegas todo tipo de amor a tu corazón debido a las fuertes consecuencias que trae el dejarse llevar por las emociones. Te alejas del calido mundo que se te ofrece, y prefieres dar la muerte, con tal de que el dinero sea suficiente._

_Esta historia refleja la oscuridad de un alma, que desde hace un tiempo, no logra calmar sus remordimientos. La mente se hace sorda ante los reclamos de su conciencia, y continua con su labor._

____

-Nunca pensé que podría llegar a este extremo. Matar por dinero-

****Flash Back****

-¡¡Mátalo!! ¡¡Ahora!!-

-No puedo, no puedo-decía la chica en medio del llanto-No puedo hacerlo- perdía la fuerza de sus rodillas mientras sentía las calidas lagrimas resbalar por su rostro. De saber que su acto traería dicha consecuencia, mejor se hubiera dejado morir en manos de aquel hombre cuya identidad desconocía.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo-respondió aquel con un tono más calmado- sabes que tu vida depende de ello.-- No matas, tus mueres.-Las palabras sonaron crudas y retumbaron en sus oídos como estruendo de un relámpago. Maldito sentido de supervivencia.

- Además ya lo haz hecho antes, repetir el suceso no es nada- La chica trataba de encontrar los ojos de ese hombre que estaba convirtiendo su vida en un infierno en menos de un minuto, y en el cual sabia que su alma no tendría descanso. La chica se puso de pie de manera lenta.

-No puedo-volvió a decir tratando de que su llanto cesara, pero no podía, el acto que iba a hacer ya empezaba a carcomer sus entrañas.

-Así que no puedes…-Aquel hombre levanto su varita y le punto- Crucio- El rayo de luz roja dio justo en su pecho y ella cayó al suelo. Empezó a retorcerse, y el dolor poco a poco empezó a incrementar hasta colarse por sus huesos. Un gemido de dolor se escapo de sus labios y este ceso. La muchacha levanto la mirada aun en el suelo, tratando de nuevamente encontrar los ojos de ese hombre y ahogo un chillido al notar que estos eran casi blancos y solo reflejaban un vació abismal.

- ¡¡¡Mátalo!! No me demuestres lo débil que eres- Su pecho se contraia por los hipados y miro al hombre que pronto se convertiría en su victima. Este suplicaba con su mirada y balbuceaba cosas que ella suponía eran plegarias. Tomo su varita que se encontraba tendida en la mano del hombre y la apunto hacia el hombre.

-Lo siento-susurró. El hombre la miro con ojos de terror -Avada Kedavra-dijo cerrando los ojos.

El cuerpo del hombre cayo, sin ninguna marca y con la cara de terror que alguna vez había leído descrita en los libros pero que era aun más horrorosa verla de frente. Su mano tembló y la bajo mirando al hombre que le había encomendado dicho asesinato.

-Excelente…Sabia que no me defraudarías- una sonrisa se visualizo a través de su capa mostrando sus aperlados dientes-Mañana comienzas con tus entrenamientos, aprenderás todo lo que necesites saber. Te pagare por cada asesinato que hagas para mí…-pero sus oídos se volvieron sordos, solo veía el cuerpo del hombre tendido en el suelo, una fuerte opresión se instalo en su pecho.

-Ya es hora de irnos- Se sintió siendo tomada por el brazo, aun pensando en su primer asesinato. Con un ligero 'plop' desaparecieron de la escena del crimen.  
****Fin del Flash Back****

-Pero más que por dinero, por venganza- ella cerro la mano formando un puño clavando sus uñas en la palma de su mano. Una lágrima traicionera intentaba forzosamente salir. Pero ella no se daba esos lujos, se había convertido en un ser sin sentimientos…simplemente había perdido las ganas de seguir viviendo, pero luchaba día a día con ese deseo, que cada vez profundizaba la herida que tenia por dentro.

****Flash Back****  
-¡¡Corre, escóndete!!-Gritaba desesperadamente una señora a una chica, no tenía menos de quince años y estaba paralizada al ver a sus padres siendo raptados, o eso creía, no podía permitir eso.

Subió corriendo las escaleras y vio su varita descansando en la mesa cerca de donde ella estaba, la tomó rápidamente y bajo las escaleras dirigiéndose a donde estaban sus padres.

-Déjenlos-gritó mientras apuntaba a los hombres que tenían a sus padres amordazados. La varita en su mano temblaba mientras la movía de un lado a otro apuntando a cada uno de ellos.

-¡¡No, vete de aquí!!-exclamo un hombre.  
-No pienso ver como te llevan papá-

-¿Y que piensas hacer niñita?-pregunto burlándose uno de los hombre encapuchados. Ella pensó por un momento y solo una razón pasaba por su mente.  
-Matarlos- una risa nerviosa se abrió paso en su rostro. Ella en verdad no sabía si lo lograría, pero quería que sus padres estuvieran a salvo y haría hasta lo imposible por mantenerlos.

-No puedes ni con el hechizo-dijo otro  
-Pruébame-respondió desafiadamente la muchacha

-Lánzalo.

-Avada Kedavra- una resplandeciente luz verde inundo todo la sala.

El cuerpo callo con un sonido seco.

No podía creerlo acaba de lanzarle uno de los hechizos imperdonables a una persona. Los hombres restantes vieron el cuerpo de su compañero tirado en el piso, se miraron los unos a los otros, uno de ellos asintió. De repente alguien la tomó por la cintura y le dobló las rodillas logrando que ella cayera.

-¡¡Suéltame!!-Gritó

-¡¡Déjenla ir, esto es entre él y yo!!-grito su padre.

-Señor y Señora Granger, que en paz descanse-dijo uno de ellos, dos chorros de luz verde centellaron en la sala, acto seguido, los cuerpos de sus padres se encontraban tirados en el piso.

-¡¡¡No!!!-exclamó, sentía que la vida se le iba por sus dedos, sus padres muertos.-No-susurró. Se sentía impotente.

-¿Que haremos con la chica?-pregunto uno.  
-Se la llevaremos al jefe, el sabrá que hacer- con un 'crack' desaparecieron de el lugar, siendo reemplazado por un corredor.

Hermione miraba atentamente el sitio. Eran menos hombre, antes eran un grupo de siete ahora solo se encontraban tres, uno de ellos la llevaban sujeta fuertemente por el brazo lastimándola. Otro toco una gran puerta de apariencia pesada, esperaron unos segundos.

-Adelante-dijo una voz desde adentro, todos entraron. El lugar era enorme, había sillas alrededor de la estancia y un escritorio dominaba. Había retratos de dibujos abstractos por todo el lugar, los cuales le daba una apariencia tétrica. Las paredes eran de un color rojo vino; los muebles estaban forrados por cuero negro. Ella miro hacia el escritorio.

-¿Llevaron a cabo la encomendación?-pregunto la voz, ella trataba de localizar el lugar de su procedencia, era detrás del la silla del escritorio. Era la voz de un hombre de eso no había duda, pero estaba llena de rencor y amargura. Eso la asusto.

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó casi sin voz, temerosa de la respuesta.

- Si señor-dijo uno de los hombre-pero hay un problema- su voz relevó un leve temblor.

-¿Se puede saber cual es?- El hombre vaciló un momento -Los Granger tienen a una hija bruja, ella se interpuso, mató a uno de nuestros hombre y…usted dijo que a cualquier chico o chica que se la llevemos a usted…y…- Dejo de hablar. La silla del hombre empezó a girar lentamente, hasta que enseño el lugar que ocupaba a un hombre, su cara no se veía debido a que la capucha cubría su rostro.

-A que se refiere agente Eta-dijo el hombre

-A que tal vez tenga potencial, señor.

El hombre de la capucha se levantó y caminó hacia donde ella. Sus ojos la examinaban de arriba hacia abajo.

-Excelente, misión cumplida, gracias por traerme a la señorita, yo mismo me encargare de ver si tiene 'potencial'. Pueden retirarse- Los hombre dieron media vuelta y salieron por la puerta. El hombre volvió a su asiento y se quedo observándola.

-Tome asiento señorita-dijo el hombre. Ella obedeció, algo le decía que no debía de jugar con su paciencia-así que haz asesinado a uno de mis hombre…-el silencio reino por unos segundos y fue roto por el chasquido de su lengua.- Perfecto, vendrá conmigo, quiero que usted haga algo por mi-

-¿Y que pasa si no quiero?-pregunto ella  
-Morirás, como siempre ocurre cada ves que alguien no hace lo que pido- La chica lo miro. Podía sentir el rápido palpitar de su corazón, sus manos se llenaban de sudor, y algo en su cabeza le indicaba que aquel hombre no tenia buenas intensiones. Humedeció sus labios y limpio sus manos con el pantalón.

-En este instante debemos irnos- el se levanto del asiento, la tomo del brazo y desaparecieron.

****Fin del flash back****

**_

* * *

_Un Fic con Post es un Fic feliz**


End file.
